bienvenuechezlesloudfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Générique
La chanson thème Bienvenue Chez les Loud est la chanson qui joue avant chaque épisode de la série. Il est à 176 BPM. Traverser toute la maison Esquiver des filles en chemin Pour atteindre à temps la salle de bain (Chez les Loud) ( tous ensemble) Enjamber du linge en tas Des couches qui ne sentent pas très bon Un garçon doit tout faire pour garder la raison. Bienvenue chez les Loud Pousse, tire, bouscule ou freine Nous c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime Bienvenue chez les Loud 1 gars, 10 filles Mais j'adore ma grande famille. Bien-ve-nue chez les Loud '' ''Popo ! Générique original Crashing through the crowded halls, Dodging girls like ping pong balls, Just to reach the bathroom on time (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Leaping over laundry piles, Diapers you can smell for miles, Guy's gotta do what he can to survive! In the Loud House! In the Loud House! Duck, dodge, push and shove, It's how we show our love! In the Loud House! In the Loud House! One boy and ten girls (Wouldn't trade it for the world!) Loud! Loud! Loud! Loud House! Générique original étendu : Crashing through the crowded halls, : Dodging girls like ping-pong balls, : Just to reach the bathroom on time : (Hey! Hey! Hey!) : Leaping over laundry piles, : Diapers you can smell for miles, : Guy's gotta do what he can to survive! : In the Loud House! In the Loud House! : Duck, dodge, push and shove, : It's how we show our love! : In the Loud House! In the Loud House! : One boy and ten girls : (Wouldn't trade it for the world!) : Loud! House! Loud! Loud House! : Me time, a little room to breathe time, : A little quiet and peace, I've never had. : At least I'm never lonely, : We're never lacking for a sports team, : Maybe this crazy's not that bad! : In the Loud House! In the Loud House! : Duck, dodge, push and shove, : This is how we show our love! : In the Loud House! In the Loud House! : Gotta love Mom and Dad, : For not going completely mad! : In the Loud House! In the Loud House! : One boy and ten girls, : Wouldn't trade it for the world! : Loud! House! Loud! Loud House! : Lily: (spoken) Poo-poo! Casagrandes version Male singer: : In the Loud House! In the Loud House! : Duck, dodge, push and shove, : This is how we show our love! : In the Loud House! In the Loud House! : Gotta love Mom and Dad, : For not going completely mad! : In the Loud House! In the Loud House! : One boy and ten girls, : Wouldn't trade it for the world! : Loud! Loud House! Lily: Poo-poo! Ronnie Anne: (spoken) Hey, it's me, Ronnie Anne! If you like the Louds, come meet my family - My mom, my brother, Abuelo, Abuela, Tio Carlos, Tia Frida, my cousins Carlota, CJ, Carl, and Carlitos, and our pets Sergio and Lalo. We are the Casagrandes! Synopsis Original Trois boîtes colorées apparaissent montrant Lincoln sortant de sa chambre, il esquive rapidement Lynn et Lisa, la première sur son vélo faisant du sport et la seconde faisant une autre de ses expériences. Il rejoint brièvement la fête de thé de Lola, confiture au jeu de Luna, et loue le poème de Lucy. Il esquive un combat entre Lori et Leni sur une robe. Il saute par dessus un tas de linge et est dégoûté par la couche puante de Lily alors qu'elle passe. Luan semble jeter une tarte à son frère cadet, mais Lincoln l'esquive à temps alors qu'il le fait finalement dans la salle de bain. Là-bas, Lana dévisse le lavabo de la salle de bains avec sa clé, ce qui fait que Lincoln se retrouve pris dans un grand courant d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les escaliers et glisse sur la rampe. Il passe devant ses soeurs et attrape la télécommande de la télévision. Les soeurs entourent leur frère et le poursuivent. Il montre un écran noir de Lincoln et ensuite ses soeurs, montrant combien de frères et soeurs il a. Il montre la résidence Loud, et Lincoln saute sur le canapé alors qu'il regarde la télévision, mais ses sœurs le rejoignent immédiatement. Lincoln est choqué au début, mais il est heureux que ses soeurs soient avec lui alors qu'il allume la télé. L'écran devient noir avec Lily qui passe devant le logo du spectacle. Alors que Lily dit son fameux slogan, "Poo-poo!", La légende "Créé par Chris Savino" apparaît. Version Casagrandes Une version courte de la chanson thème de Loud House est jouée. Après que Lily ait déclaré "Poo-Poo" lorsque le logo de l'émission est apparu, Ronnie Anne apparaît pour saluer le spectateur. Elle prend sa planche à roulettes et quitte la scène pour se rendre à l'appartement Casagrande. Maria met un casque sur elle pour sa sécurité. Ronnie Anne chevauche son frère Bobby et leurs grands-parents. Elle passe ensuite devant sa tante et son oncle - Carlos et lisant, puis Frida prend une photo. Ronnie Anne passe devant ses quatre cousins, suivis par Sergio et Lalo. Elle patine à l'extérieur de l'appartement et dit "Nous sommes les Casagrandes!" comme le reste de sa famille sort derrière elle. Anecdotes * Les filles sont toutes ombragées avec leurs couleurs à thème. ** Lori: Bleu clair ** Leni: Turquoise ** Luna: Violet ** Luan: Jaune ** Lynn: Rouge ** Lucy: Noir ** Lana: Bleu ** Lola: Rose ** Lisa: Vert ** Lily: Lavande *** Lincoln conserve son schéma de couleur habituel plutôt que d'être ombragé avec de l'orange. **** Sur la carte de titre de "La mauvaise gagnante", les pièces de jeu des soeurs sont ces couleurs, mais celle de Lincoln est orange. * Dans "L'entretien d'embauche", Lynn Sr. bourdonne une partie de la chanson pendant qu'il lave la vaisselle à son nouvel emploi. * Les premiers épisodes de la saison 2 ont eu la version instrumentale de l'intro en Pologne. * Il y a eu deux changements après la chanson thème. ** Dans «Noel en folie», le décor se transforme en décor hivernal et Lily porte des vêtements d'hiver. ** Dans "Des bonbons ou un sort", Elle apparaît comme un fantôme, et gémit étrangement au lieu de dire "Poo poo!". * Lucy est la seule soeur Loud qui ne sourit pas dans son portrait à l'ouverture. * Dans les dubs hongrois et turcs, l'intro est laissée en anglais. Références * Les directions Cardinal - La télécommande du téléviseur a des boutons de chaque côté avec les lettres N, E, S et O, qui ressemble aux quatre directions cardinales. Connexions au spectacle * "Crashing à travers les salles bondées" - Le fait que Lincoln fait partie d'une grande famille. * "Esquiver les filles comme des balles de ping-pong", "Guy doit faire ce qu'il peut pour survivre", "Moi le temps, une petite pièce pour respirer le temps", "Un peu de calme et de paix, je n'ai jamais eu" - Les enfants de la famille toujours se battre et faire leurs hobbies bruyants, que Lincoln essaie d'éviter. * "Juste pour atteindre la salle de bain à l'heure" - Lincoln arrivant à la salle de bain avant l'une de ses soeurs. * "Sautant sur des tas de linge" - Avec 11 enfants, il y aurait trop de linge à ranger. * «Les couches que vous pouvez sentir pendant des kilomètres» - la petite sœur de Lincoln, Lily, remplit toujours sa couche. * "Dans la maison forte! Dans la maison forte!", "Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!" - Le titre de la série. * "Canard, esquive, pousse et pousse! C'est comme ça que nous montrons notre amour!" - Ce qui signifie que tous leurs combats constants est de savoir comment ils vivent. * "Un garçon et dix filles" - Lincoln étant le seul fils de sa famille. * "Ne l'échangerais pas pour le monde", "Au moins, je ne suis jamais seul", "Peut-être que ce fou n'est pas si mauvais" - Lincoln acceptant le charabia dans sa famille; en d'autres termes: le travail d'équipe. * «Nous ne manquons jamais d'une équipe sportive» - Les frères et sœurs Loud travaillent ensemble, se concentrant sur les grands problèmes et les occasions impliquant leur famille. Il se réfère également au grand nombre d'enfants dans la famille. * "Aime maman et papa de ne pas devenir complètement fous" - Leurs parents veulent qu'ils s'entendent bien, et ils essaient d'éviter de rendre leurs parents fous. Erreurs * Les boutons de Lana sur ses bretelles sont blancs quand son schéma de couleur habituel est montré. * La dent ébréchée de Lincoln est manquante quand ses soeurs le poursuivent pour la télécommande. * Dans la vidéo de musique étendue, Lincoln fait sa pose de rock de "Rock'n roll" est reflété. * Luna est vue souriante quand elle poursuit Lincoln, tandis que les autres sœurs froncent les sourcils.